Lauren Branning- My Skin
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren has to finally face the music about Joey! but how will everyone react!


Joey Looks straight down at my figure and then his eyes moved to my trembling hands. I don`t know how or why he is here but there is so much that is needed to be said! but we both stare intensely at each other in silence afraid to ruin the moment. Joey`s expression was telling me that everything will be alright a silent Promise to me that he`s not going anywhere! But I really don`t need promises what I have needed was for him to realise that we belong together and that these last few weeks of lonly hell was just as miserable for him as it was for me!

"Joey...What you doing here?!"

"Isn`t that obvious!"

"Oh just answer the question Joey!"

"Lauren I wanted to see you alright happy now!"

"HAPPY! HAPPY! OH YEAH DELIRIOUS I AM! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE COME TO SAY HOW BOUT A FLIPPING APOLOGY FOR THE WAY YOU`VE TREATED ME!" Joey just stared long into my eyes, wearing a huge frown onto his face he really hadn`t a clue did he! how much I hated myself for thinking that I had completly ruined the only Relationship that I truly care about, Joey Branning is the only Boy that I`ve ever loved well love, that is the problem I can`t just turn off my feelings for him like a tap! dosen`t matter how much more easier it would of been for us I can`t I just Can`t! Joey places both his hands gently against my cheeks and stares straight into my eyes, which as usual makes me melt!

"Lauren, I love you alright! I always have...Before I felt completly broken watching you suffer because of the awful way that I had been treating you!"

"How do I know that you won`t get scared and ditch me again?" Joey sighs still staring into my eyes,

"Lauren I can`t do it alright, be without you! it don`t work...nothing feels right without you!" My eyes began to water and I felt a huge lump rising inside my throat as I knew that Joey meant what he said, that he did love me just as much as I loved him!

"So uhm you going to kiss me now or what!" A small grin appeared onto his face as he leaned towards me and as our lips touched, a unknown passion started to build up inside the both of us. The next morning I sat happily at the breakfast table, munching happily on some toast when my Sister walked into the room making me drop the toast onto the plate in shock. Abi looked pale, her hair wild and frizzy while there was black marks under her eyes,

"Abs, you alright? cause you don`t look it!"

"Oh thanks very much Lauren!" Abi huffed whilst sitting herself down opposite me, I frowned over at my Sister watching her biting her nails anxsiously,

"Abi come on somethings up?" she looked over at me and burst out crying, but before I could reach over to comfort her she was out the house! I stood up and made my way out of the house. The door opened and Alice timidly smiled back at me, she opened the door wider and let me through to the room hallway,

"Alright Alice! how you feeling?"

"Good thanks!"

"Aw pleased to hear that! uhm is Joey here?!" Alice looked confused as I knew she would before smiling back at me,

"No sorry, was it important?"

"Uhm kind of I think...I wanted his advice on something"

"Oh right. Anything I can help with?"

"Uh you might...you sure you don`t mind listening?" Alice shock her head smiling,

"Got nothing better to do! hey maybe Kat can help aswell...unless you don`t want her to that is!"

"No the more the better!" I made my way into the lounge while Alice went to get Kat and to put the Kettle on, I looked down at my phone and prayed that my Sister would phone me, as I felt sick with worry! hey maybe this is how she must feel everyttime i`m out drinking. I sat next to Jay both of us sitting silently side by side on the swings, I noticed from the corner of my eye Jay frowning over at me with concern, but I could`nt bring myself to speak never mind comfort and reasure him. Jay took my hand making me slightly weaken by his touch as I look down at our hands entwined together I slowly dare myself to look at him,

"I`m sorry Jay!"

"Hey Abs never apologise! is it really bad?!" I nod and then shrug my shoulders,

"Kind of...I mean I`m not sure...there could be more arguments!" Jay nodded his understanding smiling comfortingly at me,

"Abs you don`t have to tell me but we can get through anything aslong as we`re honest with each other!" I smile over at his smirking face both of us letting out a little laugh,

"Uh who said you could take my sayings?!"

"No one I just wanted to help you the way you helped me when you said that!"

"Well it did Jay!" I say leaning myself closer to him and gently kissing him, making for a brief moment all my problems fade entirley. I made my way over to Alices house knowing that Joey would be there so that I could find out exactly what is going on! Jay had been understanding and actually gave me some advice which really could help. I knocked determinedly on the door eager to find out whether or not it was real affection or not, I really would love it if it was real Lauren deserved some happiness! her heart throbed when she thought of Lauren might having something that closely resembled what she and Jay have got!

"Oh hi darling! come on in!" Abi smiled politley at Kat as she entered the house,

"Go on through to the lounge your Sister and Alice are in there!" Abi`s smile disapeared for a brief moment before composing herself,

"Oh right uhm thanks Kat!" she made her way into the lounge, where both Alice and Lauren were sat on the sofa chatting intimately with each other,

"Uhm sorry to interrupt..."

"Oh Abs! What you doing here?!" Lauren smiled looking slightly surprised, whereas Alice was better hiding her emotions and smiled friendly at Abi,

"Hello Abi, please sit down!"

"Uh thank you Alice, is it alright if I speak to my Sister in private for a moment?"

"Oh of course!" Alice made her way out of the room closing the door behind her,

"Everything okay?"

"You tell me Lauren!"

"What does that mean Abi?" Abi sighed and sat herself next to her Sister speaking in hushed tones so that no one could hear her,

"I saw you Lauren, last night you and Joey kissing...are you serious?" Lauren looked pannicked,

"Oh Lauren please tell me that its not some drunken fling!"

"No its not! I find that insulting!"

"Oh come on Lauren! with your dating history you can`t blame me asking!" Lauren sighs

"Fine. Look Joey...its differant ok...I love him...I`ve never felt this way before!" Abi smiled at her Sister taking her hand,

"I`m so relieved to hear you say that! so does he feel the same?"

"Yes he does!"

"Good! oh Lauren i`m so happy for you!"

"Uh thanks!"

"Mainly cause you can no longer make fun of me and Jay!" they both smirk, Lauren felt relief deep inside that her Sister wasn`t annoyed or ashamed of her! but she should of known that Abi was never the hurtful type, she loved Lauren no matter what she did, she was always there and that meant more to Lauren more than words could say.


End file.
